


Particular acquaintances

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pride and Prejudice and Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I continue this?</p></blockquote>





	Particular acquaintances

Some people, observing the friendship between Lizzie Bennet and Charlotte Lucas, wonder how it is that said friendship formed in the first place. After all, Lizzie was a Ravenclaw, and Charlotte was a Hufflepuff; and not only that, Lizzie's first year at Hogwarts was Charlotte's last year. However, it probably helped that they were actually neighbors in the Muggle world, and that although Charlotte was indeed in Hufflepuff, she was almost as clever as Lizzie.

Their friendship had in fact started one summer, while Charlotte was on summer vacation from Hogwarts. Lady Lucas and the then 13-year-old Charlotte had come over to the Bennets, and while the ladies talked, Charlotte became bored, and wandered off outside, where she had come across a 5-year-old Lizzy reading her father's book about magical creatures. 

The page she was on was talking about mermaids, and Charlotte, upon seeing that, had blurted out, "They have those at Hogwarts," before realizing what she had just said and covering her mouth in horror. 

But Lizzie had turned to look at her with an eager expression on her face, and said, "So I'll see them when I go?"

"You plan on going to Hogwarts?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah," replied Lizzie with a grin. "My father said that since I managed to produce sparks from his wand, I'm a witch, which means I'll go to Hogwarts. Do you go there?"

"I do," said Charlotte, after pausing for a second. "I'll be a third year this year."

"What House are you in?" asked Lizzie. However, before Charlotte could reply, she continued, "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw. My father was in it when he went to Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm in Hufflepuff, but the Sorting Hat said that I was clever enough to be in Ravenclaw," replied Charlotte. "Would you like to hear more about Hogwarts?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
